Kissed by a Rose
by Dark and Twisty Ichigo
Summary: A masquerade ball is held for everyone at Seattle Grace, but now that Derek kissed Rose, will he bring Meredith or Rose? And how long will it take for Meredith to find out that Derek kissed Rose?
1. Prologue

(An: So… this is just a random Grey's Anatomy story, oh and Grey's Anatomy Deleted Scenes is on temporary hiatus!)

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Nice work today Rose," Derek Shepherd said, when him and Nurse Rose were alone.

Rose had saved a person's life today. It was Rose's technology skills that had saved the crashed computer. In short, it was Rose who had saved Derek Shepherd's patient when all hope seemed dashed due to a computer failure.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd," Rose replied.

It was sad in a way, sad because Derek wanted Rose for a friend, but maybe more? After all, Derek was currently with a Resident named Meredith Grey, but their relationship was very rocky, in fact they had just broken up. Derek and Meredith continue to see each other, but still it's very complicated. Maybe Derek needed someone new, like Rose maybe?

"I guess it's not such a party school after all," Derek said laughing.

Rose laughed, and it seemed like Rose and Derek were moving closer to each other. And then without warning it seemed, Derek kissed Rose, or did Rose kiss Derek? It didn't matter now…

Later…

Derek was at the Nurses' station, picking up a chart and thinking about what had just happened between him and Rose, what did this mean now? Were they a couple? Was it only a kiss? What was it? And what about Meredith? It was Meredith Derek was most concerned about, did the kiss constitute cheating? Were Meredith and Derek a real couple anyway?

All these questions raced through Derek Shepherd's head, when (who better to interrupt his thoughts!) Meredith Grey walked over to him.

"I don't want you seeing other people…" Meredith went on about how much she wanted him, even though they were technically broken up.

Derek knew he had to confess, he just knew he had to tell her. He almost told her, but she walked off.

What was Derek Shepherd going to do now?


	2. What Meredith doesnt Know

Chapter 2: What Meredith doesn't know…

Meredith Grey woke up on the couch next to an empty bottle of Tequila. _Derek was right, _Meredith thought to herself, _Tequila isn't nearly as much fun to wake up to. _Her head was killing her, but she forced herself to get up. Her fellow Resident Cristina Yang was lying on the floor next to the couch.

"What time is it?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"6:00," Meredith said, knowing that her fellow roommates Alex and Izzie had already left for work.

"We're going to be late you know," Cristina said, getting up.

"I know," Meredith said nonchalantly.

"Oh and you just don't care? I'll bet Lexie already left, that's one Intern who hasn't been late her entire career!" Cristina said.

"Who cares about Lexie?" Meredith said; why should she care about her annoying half- sister?

"She's lonely Mer, I thought the least we could do was taking her in," Cristina said, to Meredith's glare.

"Whatever," Meredith left to get ready for work, already late.

"GREY, YANG! You're late!" Bailey said as soon as Meredith and Cristina arrived.

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey, we…" Cristina started to apologize, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, Yang, it won't happen again, just for being late, you two have to work in the clinic!" Bailey said.

"Fine," Cristina said, rolling her eyes, Meredith just sighed.

In the corner of her eye, Meredith swore she saw Izzie talking to a Nurse, but why would she do that? No sooner had Meredith seen Izzie talking to a Nurse, than Izzie came over to Meredith.

"Meredith, I need to tell you something," Izzie started, but Bailey cut in and reminded Meredith and Cristina to go to the clinic.

Meredith walked over to the clinic with Cristina, and their Interns, questions racing through her head. What was Izzie talking about with that Brown haired Nurse? Meredith figured it was about her, but what could it be?

"So, you two were late this morning?" Lexie Grey, Cristina's Intern asked.

"Lexie if we were on time we wouldn't be putting Band-Aids on scrapes in the clinic, we would be cutting people open! So, no, we weren't on time today!" Cristina said.

Lexie didn't say anything else.

"What did Izzie want?" Cristina asked Meredith, after their Interns had scattered.

"I don't know actually, maybe if it wasn't for Bailey I would know," Meredith said, an edge in her voice.

Meredith's first patient was a 13 year old girl with a broken arm. _Oh great, _Meredith thought, _this is going to be a slow day._

As she went to go get a sling, however she heard Cristina's Interns talking.

"Did you hear about the Masquerade Ball?" A dark haired male Intern said.

"For everyone at Seattle Grace, right?" A blonde Intern asked.

"This Saturday, at that Hotel down the street!" Lexie said, enthusiastic.

"Hey! 3, 4, and everyone else! If you have time to talk you have time to work, now MOVE!" Cristina said, coming out from behind a closed curtain.

"Meredith, there you are! So did you hear about the Masquerade Ball?" Cristina said, smiling.

"Yeah, I just heard it from your Interns!" Meredith said, half-laughing, with the sling in her hand.

"Gotta go, broken leg patient," Cristina said gloomily.

"Broken arm," Meredith said, and went back to her patient.

After a slow half-day in the clinic, it was time for Lunch, and as usual, Meredith sat with her fellow Residents, Alex, Izzie, and repeat Intern George O'Malley.

"Oh guess what I did this morning! We did a Humpty-Dumpty surgery!" Izzie said ecstatic.

"I would kill to be in on that! I had to do clinic duty all day!" Cristina said.

"Oh, right, Bailey got on you for being late," Alex said.

"It's a shame…" Izzie said, she had spent some of the night dancing with Cristina, Meredith, and Lexie.

"Yeah…" George said, throwing a glance at Izzie.

George and Izzie had decided it was best to break up, but they both still felt bad about it.

"Um… are we still talking about me and Cristina being late?" Meredith said eyebrows raised.

"Yes, of course, well bye!" Izzie said gloomily, answering her beeper.

Behind her Meredith heard laughing, more like giggling, but still laughing.

She looked behind her, to find a group of Nurses talking in whispers behind Meredith's back.

"She's looking this way," One Nurse whispered.

They stopped talking at once, and Meredith turned around, to find that the table in front of her were talking and glancing at her too.

"What the hell is going on?" Meredith said, impatient.

"Nothing, just talking about the Masquerade Ball probably well gotta go," George said shakily, lying to cover up what he knew.

"Me too," Alex said leaving.

Meredith groaned, and left with Cristina right behind her.

Meredith raced through the halls of Seattle Grace on her way back to the clinic.

"Meredith!" a familiar voice called out.

She stopped in her tracks, "What?" she asked Derek Shepherd, her "ex"-boyfriend.

"Meredith, is something wrong?" Derek asked with sincerity in his voice.

"No of course not! Its just that I was late for work today, so Bailey made me work in the clinic, and now the whole hospital is talking about me, and I don't know why! So _no_ nothing's wrong!" Meredith said, yelling, not her usual thing.

"Meredith I know why everyone's talking about you, its not so much you its just…" Derek sighed, "It's about me too,"

Meredith just stood there waiting.

"There's something I have to tell you," Derek said.

(AN: THE END! For the chapter! So will Derek tell Meredith he kissed Rose?)


	3. Confessions

(AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just did that because it was dramatic! Lol…)

Chapter 3: Confessions…

"_Meredith I know why everyone's talking about you, it's not so much you its just…" Derek sighed, "It's about me too," _

_Meredith just stood there waiting._

"_There's something I have to tell you," Derek said. _

She stood there waiting for Derek to tell her the truth. The truth about why everyone was talking about her.

"Meredith I…" Derek started, but couldn't find the courage to tell her.

"What?" Meredith said unconcernedly.

"You know Rose? The scrub nurse?" Derek said.

"Yes, I've heard of her…" Meredith didn't like where this was going.

"Meredith…I _kissed _Rose," Derek finally confessed with a sad look on his face.

Meredith was heartbroken, why Rose? Why her of all people? She fought back tears.

"Fine," Meredith said and walked off, her eyes watering.

_Just Fine? _Derek thought to himself, watching her go.

Meredith couldn't believe what Derek had just told her. Derek the one person she loved, but now…she wasn't so sure. In the middle of her thoughts her pager went off, there was a trauma. A least it was something to take her mind off Derek and…Rose.

At the end of her shift, Meredith decided she'd take the stairs, anything to avoid Derek. She walked by happy looking Interns, talking about the Masquerade Ball. The Ball no longer mattered to Meredith anymore, not like it had mattered a whole lot anyway. Meredith bitterly thought about Derek bringing Rose to the Ball. She got to the end of the stairs and found Izzie Stevens waiting for her by the double doors.

"Oh hey Mer! So heard about the Masquerade Ball? Its Saturday at 7:30, I know I'm going, what about you Mer?" Izzie said excitedly, as she followed Meredith to her car.

"No, Iz I'm not! Just go!" Meredith said, getting into her car and driving off.

"I wonder if she found out." Izzie said, watching Meredith's car leave the parking lot.

Meredith drove home quickly, so quickly in fact, she half-wondered if she would get pulled over. It didn't matter though, because she was in a rush to get home and get wasted by drinking copious amounts of Tequila. She would drink, and forget about stupid Derek and stupid Rose; she would forget about the Masquerade Ball, she would forget everything and just get drunk. She then wondered if Izzie would mind, she was coming home soon as well. Oh well, as long as Izzie is home and not (Meredith shuddered) Lexie.

Meredith got home quickly, and parked her car in the driveway. She opened the door to find…

"Cristina?" Meredith said she was half-expecting Izzie.

"Oh hey Meredith, I imagine you want to get drunk tonight after all, Derek…" Cristina started to say, but was cut off by Meredith.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Meredith said, sighing.

"Ok fine!" Cristina said, but was interrupted by Izzie opening the door.

"Oh hey Barbie, come to join us? We're getting drunk!" Cristina said, as Meredith went to get two bottles of Tequila.

"Why are you guys getting drunk? Oh right…" Izzie said, after Meredith scowled at her mid-sentence.

"Tonight I just want to get drunk and forget Derek, forget Rose, and forget the Masquerade Ball!" Meredith said, and then drank Tequila straight from the bottle.

"Meredith?" Izzie said, trying to get her roommate's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You have to let him move on, I mean seriously Mer, you're mourning a relationship that was only half-together. It was only right of Derek to want someone else, even if that person was Rose. That's what I've learned, you can't mourn the end of a half-together relationship," Izzie said to Meredith.

Of course Izzie knew all about crumbling half-relationships. She had just ended one with George O'Malley. She had learned that they had not had a true relationship, but chemistry-less affair, that had ended on somewhat good terms. Izzie had also learned that she couldn't truly be broken over the end of their relationship after all. Now she was warning Meredith of the same thing.

"Wait a minute… you knew? _That's _what you wanted to tell me this morning? I can't believe you Izzie! And now you're telling me I should let him and that stupid nurse run off and have a happily ever after? Well I won't because it's _my_ happily ever after, no matter what!" Meredith was screaming at Izzie now, and Izzie knew it was time to retreat to the kitchen and bake a cake, and not say anything else to Meredith or Cristina.

"Who does Barbie think she is?" Cristina said, and she and Meredith drank more Tequila.

Many drinks later, and after Meredith's other roommate, Alex Karev had gotten home; Izzie had baked two cakes, one chocolate and one vanilla. Both Izzie and Alex were in bed now, and Cristina and Meredith were still downstairs in the living room, drinking.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Alex Karev asked, it was now half-past 1:00am.

"Fine," Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"Who does he think he is?" Meredith said, laughing.

"A party pooper that's what," Cristina said, then started laughing hysterically with Meredith.

"Ha! Who does anyone think they are anymore? Izzie, Alex, Derek, Rose?" Meredith said, saying the last two names bitterly, but still smiling.

"Yeah, and who does _Preston Burke_ think he is? Leaving me at the altar? I mean I was totally ready! He could have a least stayed to say goodbye!" Cristina said, still laughing.

"He could've, but at least he doesn't kiss a _Nurse_ and not tell you about it!" Meredith laughed.

"True, true!" Cristina laughed.

Meanwhile Izzie Stevens stood at the top of the staircase, watching the pair, drinking and laughing over their lost love. It was a pity, a pity that one day they would regret saying those things, if they could remember what they said at all. Izzie watched unseen she was sure, it wasn't like she was going to get any sleep with two heartbroken drunks in the house. Izzie laughed bitterly as she saw them pass out on the floor, and then went back to her room to try to get some sleep.

(An: The end for Chapter 3, oh and Chapter 4, I might bring Ava/Rebecca and Lexie Grey back into the story! I was thinking that Ava/Rebecca might show up again, but Alex would already ask Lexie to the Masquerade Ball! Oh and Rose will come back in the next chapter too!)


	4. Invitations

(An: I got 8 reviews yay! Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh and don't worry I hate Rose! In fact when she kissed Derek I threw an ice cream ball at the TV! Lol… Oh and Alex isn't going to take Lexie! He is taking someone else!)

Chapter 4: Invitations

Alex Karev saw a brunette waiting for him, and knew one thing. She had come back, again. It was like she never left and it was strange because he thought he had broken things off with her. Her name was Rebecca Pope, but she was still Ava to him. She stood inside the front doors of Seattle Grace, wearing a purple jacket, much like the one she had worn when she first came back to Seattle Grace. Alex reached the glass-fronted double doors of Seattle Grace, and went up to Rebecca or Ava. It didn't matter what she called herself, she still had a husband and a baby at home, which meant she really shouldn't be sneaking in to see Alex.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Alex said, outraged she had come back after what he had told her.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood…" Ava said, smiling.

"No you weren't, you knew I was coming to see the Chief," Alex said, smirking.

"So? I think I should be here to see you," Ava smiled.

"Well because of you I have to see the Chief, it was you who snuck in and got me suspended in the first place," Alex said bitterly.

"Well so, it was worth it wasn't it? I got to see you in a surgery!" She said, still smiling.

"It was because of you that I screwed up that surgery, so if you'll excuse me, I have to see the Chief now!" Alex said, angry that she was still smiling.

"Fine, fine, guess you don't want to take me to the Masquerade Ball then…?" Ava said, looking at him.

"What? Is that why you came back, because you want me to take you to a Ball?" Alex said.

"Maybe… that and it's for everyone who works at Seattle Grace, and…" Ava said flirtatiously.

"How do you even know about it anyway? It's not like you were here long enough to know about it," Alex said, walking off toward Chief Webber's office.

"Well, I saw a Nurse putting up flyers just as I was leaving," She smiled.

Alex realized he too had seen Nurse Olivia putting up flyers. He hadn't thought too much of it though, he was too preoccupied with getting suspended and screwing up a surgery.

"Fine, if I take you to the Ball, would you promise to never show up here again?" Alex said, making a deal with her.

"Oh," Ava seemed sad now that Alex had proposed this, "Well, ok! So see you at 7:30 on Saturday?" Ava said, smiling now that Alex was planning to take her to the ball.

"Sure, whatever, I'll pick you up," Alex said, walking off, he had 4 minutes to make it to Chief Webber's office now.

Ava waved, and walked off, ecstatic. She was going to the Seattle Grace Masquerade Ball with Alex now. Her husband was working late that day, and she had already arranged for her mother to take care of her baby on Saturday, so she was free to go. And what a night it would be…

Meanwhile...

Derek Shepherd couldn't stop thinking about Meredith. What did she mean by fine? He had confessed that he kissed another woman and all she could say was _fine_? He had told her two days ago, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Derek hadn't talked to Rose since the infamous kiss, and he wondered what she was thinking. Was she happy? Did she want him? Did he want her? What about Meredith?

That's what it always came down to: Meredith. Derek still secretly loved her, but he had to admit, he did want to start a new relationship, with Rose, maybe? He also thought about the possibility of not seeing either Rose or Meredith, of just being single for a while.

He was getting charts again at the Nurses' Station. When suddenly, someone he had somewhat been avoiding came up to him.

"Hello Derek!" A reddish-brunette haired nurse said to him.

It was Rose.

"Oh, hello Rose," Derek said smiling, somehow, Rose was making him happier rather than more confused.

"I only have a few seconds so I just thought I'd say hi!" Rose said, she was about to walk off toward her next patient when someone else came by to say hi.

"Oh, hi Derek," A strawberry blonde haired Resident said to him, bitterness in her tone.

"Meredith," Derek said.

"So, this is Rose?" Meredith said, coldly, but not as bitter as when she had said, "Oh hi Derek"

"Yes, this is Rose," Derek said, pointing out Rose, whom was now standing next to him.

"Hi," Rose said awkwardly.

"Derek!" Meredith said under her breath, hinting that she didn't want to talk to him about this without Rose around.

"Meredith…" Derek said, not quite angry with her.

"Don't 'Meredith' me! You know full well what's going on! I can't believe _that's _the Nurse you kissed!" Meredith said, whisper-screeching.

Rose watched over the scene between them as best she could. She didn't know this 'Meredith' and Derek were seeing each other. Derek should've told her, right?

"Well, Meredith she fixed the computer after it shut down in the middle of an important surgery, _my _important surgery," Derek said, but was cut off by Meredith.

"Oh, so you kissed her because you want someone with computer skills?" Meredith laughed bitterly.

"No, Mer," Derek sighed, wishing Meredith could see why he had kissed Rose, "It wasn't just that, I was confused Mer, I don't know what we've got, do we have a relationship? Then Rose came, at first she told me her name and said that she had scrubbed in on my surgeries before, and then we became somewhat friends, and then well…" Derek finished explaining.

"I _cannot _trust you!" Meredith said angrily, walking off.

Derek wanted to yell, "Wait!" but didn't have anything more to say to her if he did.

Derek walked off toward his next surgery, leaving Rose behind.

"Derek!" Rose yelled after him, running to catch up to him.

"Rose…" Derek said with a sad look on his face.

"Meredith, she was your girlfriend right?" Rose said.

"Not really, it's complicated, we're not exactly broken up, but we're not exactly together," Derek said, walking off.

"Oh, so I suppose you wouldn't want to go to the Ball with me Saturday?" Rose said, gloomily.

Derek looked back at Rose, should he go to the Masquerade Ball with her?

(An: I know another cliffhanger! But it'll all be worth it in the end! Oh and happy new year!)


	5. Save the Last Dance for Me

(An: It's me again! With another update! Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger, my computer crashed and I just had to update!)

Chapter 5: Save the Last Dance for Me

After work, Izzie Stevens decided to go to the Emerald City Bar with Alex Karev. Izzie would never admit it, but she was heartbroken after she and George had decided to end things. She was also confused, confused about what this was going to mean. Did this mean that George and Izzie would remain just friends? Izzie hoped they would, but a small part of her didn't want them to stay friends after this. That part of her wanted to forget about George and just move on. That was the part that she wanted to drown by means of Tequila.

By the time Alex got to the bar, Izzie had already drunk 4 shots of Tequila, and was working on her 5th.

"You're still going to that Masquerade Ball I hear all the Docs talk about?" Joe, the Head Bartender asked Izzie.

"Yup, even though I have no one to go with, no George, no Alex, no one…except my cakes," Izzie laughed at the end of sentence.

"Cakes?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Nurse Rose asked me to make two cakes for the Masquerade Ball, then she told me she kissed Derek Shepherd," Izzie said bitterly.

"How's Meredith taking that? Are her and Derek still together?" Joe asked.

"Sort of, well I guess not now, I heard that Meredith caught Derek talking to Rose though," Izzie said.

"That's sad, they belong together," Joe said, as Alex walked through the door.

"It's about time you came!" Izzie said as Alex sat next to her.

He ordered a drink, and then asked Izzie, "Let me guess you're still heartbroken over O'Malley, right?"

"Yes! Is that alright with you?" Izzie said angrily.

"No need to be bitter Iz," Alex said, laughing.

"I don't need this! It's bad enough that my love life is crumbling and you just have to rub it in!" Izzie said, grabbing her coat, and leaving.

Izzie had reached her car, when Alex came running up to her.

"Oh now you're chasing me down," Izzie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Iz, I'm sorry ok, it's just that you took someone else's husband, and now you're heartbroken that he doesn't think you should be with him anymore?" Alex said.

"I don't know, it's just seems like every time I find someone to be with, it all just falls apart! George, Denny," Izzie paused, "and of course I can't forget us and how we fell apart!"

Alex was silent; he couldn't forget how they had fallen apart.

"Oh and let me remind you _one more time _about Jane Doe! She's married! But still you miss her, and you snuck her in just so she could see in a surgery!" Izzie continued; she had a lot to get off her chest.

"Izzie…" Alex started, but she interrupted him again.

"Oh, and guess who you're taking to the Masquerade Ball! I heard Alex! You're taking Ava!" Izzie said, getting in her car.

She drove off before Alex could say anything in his defense. He wanted to tell her that it had been Ava who had begged him to take her to the Masquerade Ball. It didn't matter now, she was gone.

When Izzie got home she found Meredith lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, hey Iz," Meredith said, half-expecting Cristina.

"Hey Meredith," Izzie said, she suddenly felt exhausted and it was only 10:00pm.

Meredith sat on the couch, listening to Izzie's footsteps on the stairs. She felt empty, she felt betrayed, and it was all Derek's fault. She felt the same as when she had met Addison, Derek's ex-wife for the first time. Addison had accused her of sleeping with her husband, even though Meredith didn't know at the time. Now Meredith sort of understood how Addison had felt then.

Izzie came back downstairs, and went to the kitchen.

"Want a piece of cake?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"Sure," Meredith said, half-heartedly.

As they were eating their cake however, the doorbell rang.

Izzie got up to answer it, and to her surprise it was…

"George!" Izzie said, reminded of the time when he had come over to say that he loved her.

"Izzie, I have to ask you something, I know we're not together anymore, but I still want to ask you this," George said, searching Izzie for a reaction.

Meredith was leaning over the arm rest of the couch, watching the scene. Izzie however was shocked and taken aback, and it showed on her face.

"Well, do you wanna come in first? I have cake and…" Izzie said, but was cut off.

"I'm good, really I only have a few minutes," George said, smiling, he liked Izzie's baking skills.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Izzie said, half-smiling, deciding that she was glad that George had come back.

"Well, Izzie I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Masquerade Ball with me," George asked, shakily.

"But George…" Izzie was cut off again.

"I know we're broken up, but we're still friends, right? And besides I want to be with you again for just one night, then we can just be friends after that," George said, his eyes pleading.

"Of course! I…I will go to the Masquerade Ball with you! Because we're friends," Izzie smiled.

George smiled back and then realized he had to get back to Seattle Grace, he was after all, still an Intern.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you in two days, right? I'll pick you up," George said, smiling.

Izzie laughed, "In two days, and you'll pick me up,"

"7:15," George said.

"7:15," Izzie smiled as George left.

Izzie shut the door.

Meredith glared at Izzie.

"What?" Izzie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"So much for not mourning a half-relationship," Meredith said, finishing off her piece of chocolate cake.

"So what? We're friends now!" Izzie said.

"Friends don't take friends to Masquerade Balls unless they still want to be more," Meredith laughed.

Izzie laughed, knowing that Meredith had no clue what her and George had.

Meredith sighed, as Izzie went upstairs to go to bed. She was torn between missing Derek and hating him and stupid Rose.

(An: sorry! I just had to include George and Izzie, but I promise next chapter will be about Derek deciding who he should go to the Ball with!)


	6. McDreamy Stealer

(An: Thanks again for the reviews! Oh and this chapter someone asks Meredith to the Ball!)

Chapter 6: McDreamy Stealer

The next day, Meredith was actually on time to work, seeing as she had not been getting drunk the night before. As she was getting her coffee, Izzie came downstairs to talk all about George, cakes, and the Masquerade Ball tomorrow.

"Hey Mer," Izzie said, grabbing the coffee pot.

"Nice to see you so perky this morning," Meredith said bitterly, drinking her coffee.

"Well one I'm going to the Masquerade Ball with George! Two I'm baking dessert for the Ball, and three…no wait that's it," Izzie said smiling and drinking coffee.

Meredith muttered something about "Bright and Shiny" but Izzie wasn't paying attention.

As soon as Meredith got to work, she noticed one thing. Or maybe two. One, all the Interns, Nurses, and even some Residents and Attendings, cared about was the Masquerade Ball tomorrow, and two, George O'Malley was very…giddy today.

"Oh hey Meredith! So, are you going to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night?" George asked as Meredith got her charts for a patient about to go to surgery.

"No, George, hasn't anyone told you?" Meredith said, rolling her eyes and walking off.

"Oh right sorry…but me and Izzie are going!" George said, laughing.

"Good for you," Meredith said over her shoulder.

Meredith walked away, happy for her two friends, but annoyed at all the talk of the Ball. She was on her way to a surgery, a surgery that involved taking an ax out of someone's head. That's when Meredith stopped dead in her tracks. Head. Surgery. Neurosurgeon. Derek. Rose. _Oh God, _Meredith thought to herself, _I have to work with Derek today. _

Meredith almost started crying from frustration, why did she have to do this surgery _now_?

"Dr. Bailey!" Meredith spotted the Chief Resident at the Nurses' Station.

"Dr. Grey…" Bailey said, barely looking up from her paperwork.

"Dr. Bailey, I'm really sorry, but I can't do that ax surgery today, could you assign another Resident? Please?" Meredith was pleading.

"No can do, Dr. Grey, the surgery is in 5 minutes, I can't reassign someone that fast," she still didn't look up from her charts.

"But…" Meredith pleaded.

"Listen, Grey, your personal life is none of my business, but let me tell you one thing, you're just going to have to deal with Dr. Shepherd, got it?" Bailey said with finality.

"Fine," Meredith said, rushing off to OR 4.

As she was washing her hands, and putting her mask and everything on, she noticed Derek was already in the OR. And he was looking right at her. She noticed he looked sad, in a way remorseful? It didn't matter now that he had looked away. She walked in the OR, and noticed Cristina, Izzie, George, and… _no not her, not her, _Meredith pleaded. Nurse Rose sat in the gallery too.

"He's very lucky the ax didn't damage any major nerves, right Dr. Grey?" Derek said, referring to the patient.

"Right," Meredith said, doing her best not to scowl.

After the surgery, Meredith walked out of the Scrub Room, relieved she barely had to talk to him. He was the last person she wanted to be in a surgery with.

"Dr. Grey!" Meredith heard her name.

It was one of her Interns, who had been working in the clinic all day.

"Yes?" Meredith said, semi-annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask you something," The Intern said.

"What?" Meredith said, wishing she would just get to the point.

"Are you okay?" The Intern asked looking genuinely concerned.

"What?" Meredith was taken aback, why would her Intern ask her that?

"Oh well, you know…Derek, Rose, and you had to be a Resident on his surgery…" She said.

"I'm fine!" Meredith snapped, walking off.

"Is it true, Rose was in the gallery?" The Intern yelled as Meredith walked off.

Meredith wasn't going to answer that.

"Guess what everyone?" Izzie said, beaming.

It was lunch again, and Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George were all sitting together.

"What? Scrub in on another humpty-dumpty?" Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Izzie said, still smiling.

"What?" Meredith said, smiling, Izzie's mood was somewhat infectious.

"Me and George are going to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow!" Izzie said.

Cristina rolled her eyes, and Alex just glared at the two of them.

"You and O'Malley are going to the Ball?" Alex said.

"Yes," George said.

"Good for you," Alex said, getting up, he didn't want to think about the Ball, mainly because of the fact that he was taking Ava, and she was sneaking off to be with him again.

"So, what's with George and Izzie are they together?" Cristina asked Meredith as they walked down the hall toward their next patient.

"Sort of, Izzie explained to me this morning," Meredith said.

"And…?" Cristina said.

"They're going to the Masquerade Ball together, that's all," Meredith said.

"And that's just it, by the way, I saw Rose in the gallery today," Cristina said, rolling her eyes, she'd seen Rose; she just couldn't see why Derek would've kissed her.

Meredith shuddered at the mention of Rose, stupid Rose, who did she think she was, Addison? After all, Addison took Derek away from her, and now Rose was doing the same.

"That's nice," Meredith said.

"So, how was the surgery with Derek?" Cristina asked.

"You were in the gallery the whole time, you know how it went! I scrubbed in on Derek's surgery with the McDreamy stealer watching, and that's it! The ax guy lived!" Meredith said.

"McDreamy stealer is Rose, right?" Cristina said, smiling.

"Yes, she is," Meredith said, in a "just drop it" tone.

"Fine," Cristina said.

Just after Meredith said that, she heard a voice calling her.

It was Mark Sloan.

"Hey Meredith," Mark said.

"What?" Meredith said, sighing.

"So, I was wondering if there are any Dirty Mistress meetings coming up," he said, smirking.

"No there aren't maybe, you should ask Rose though!" Meredith laughed bitterly.

"You're feisty today, I like that…" Mark laughed.

"Dr. Sloan!" Meredith said.

"Well, are there any Dirty Mistress meetings?" Mark said.

"No," Meredith said, shortly, her pager going off.

"Well tomorrow night I hear there's a Masquerade Ball, and I thought _that_ was the Dirty Mistress meeting," Mark said, trying to sound innocent.

Meredith stopped in her tracks, wondering what Mark could mean by that, he was probably only being Mark though.

"So, see you at 7:30 tomorrow at the Ball?" Mark said, smiling.

Meredith was somewhat disgusted, but a part of her wanted to see if Derek was taking Rose. She now had to make a decision, should she go the Masquerade Ball with Mark?


	7. Masks and Mark

(An: thanks for all the reviews! Oh and this is just Mer's decision about going with Mark, the Ball will be next chapter or the chapter after!)

Chapter 7: Masks and Mark

"Wait a minute, _Mark Sloan _asked you to the Masquerade Ball?" Cristina asked for like the 40th time.

"Yes," Meredith said, downing a shot of Tequila.

It was the night before the Masquerade Ball, and Cristina and Meredith were at Joe's after their shift ended. They were talking about Mark inviting Meredith to the Ball, and whether or not she would go with him.

"And are you going?" Cristina asked.

"I already told you, no I'm not! Besides, he's got Dr. Hahn to go with," Meredith said.

Cristina snarled at Dr. Hahn's name, imagining her and Izzie doing some exciting surgery together. Stupid Hahn, telling Cristina Yang what to do. No one told Cristina Yang what to do.

"You think Derek would get jealous? After all, Mark _is _his friend," Cristina said.

"I'm not worried about Derek or the Ball or Mark or Rose," Meredith said, taking another shot of Tequila.

"Whatever," Cristina said, as Izzie Stevens sat next to Meredith.

"So, what'd I miss?" Izzie said, smiling.

"Oh, nothing Barbie, except Mark asked Meredith to the Masquerade Ball," Cristina said.

"_Cristina!_" Meredith whispered.

"Mark _Sloan_?" Izzie asked, still smiling.

"Yes, but I'm even going to the Ball, let alone with Mark," Meredith said, exasperated by Izzie and Cristina.

"But Mer, that's _wonderful!_ We can go together! Ooh and we can make masks and…" Meredith cut off Izzie's plans.

"No," she said.

Izzie left, telling Meredith and Cristina she needed to work on masks with George. After many shots of Tequila, Meredith decided to go too, but not before someone stopped her at the door.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Dirty Mistress," Mark smiled, opening the door.

"What about Hahn?" Meredith asked, immediately.

"What?" Mark was actually confused.

"What about Hahn, why didn't you invite her to the Ball? Why did you have to invite me?" Meredith tore into him, while Cristina and Joe watched from the Bar.

"Well…Hahn sort of… rejected me," Mark admitted, looking embarrassed.

"Good," Meredith said, walking off.

"Don't you want me to drive you home?" Mark said, giving Meredith the "McSteamy Face".

"I've got Cristina," Meredith said shortly.

Cristina and Meredith walked out of the Bar, and Cristina drove Meredith home.

Meredith couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between her and Mark in the Bar, as she walked up to her front door. She didn't know why she was thinking about him, its not like she was actually going with him anyway.

"Hey Mer! We're making masks, see?" Izzie said excitedly, holding up a mask.

Meredith watched over the scene from the front door. George and Izzie were on the living room floor making masks for the Masquerade Ball. Izzie was making a cat, and George was making a tiger.

"Hey Meredith," George said, smiling.

"Hey," Meredith said, crashing onto the couch.

"So, decide to go to the Ball with Mark yet?" Izzie said, from the oven where she was making a cake.

"Mark Sloan?" George asked.

"Yes," Meredith said, she was tired of people asking if Mark had asked her to the Ball.

"No, Izzie, he'll just have to go alone," Meredith said, half-smiling at the thought of Mark Sloan going to the Masquerade Ball by himself.

"What about Hahn?" Izzie said icing her cake.

Izzie was making a red velvet double layered cake with black frosting. After all baking was her specialty and Rose had asked her to make a cake for the Ball.

"Hahn dumped him," Meredith said.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yes," Meredith said, to both George and Izzie, who couldn't believe it as well.

"So, that's why Mark invited _you _to the Ball?" George asked.

"Yes," Meredith said, an edge in her voice, she was tired of answering questions about Mark, the Ball, and Mark inviting her to the Ball.

"And she should go with him," Izzie said to George.

Meredith knew Izzie really wanted her to go to the Ball. But the Masquerade Ball was going to require her dressing up, and Meredith Grey did not typically dress up. She thought about what she was going to wear to the Ball as Izzie finished icing her cake, but then thought that thinking about it was stupid. She wasn't going to the Ball and that was it. Rose and Derek were going, she knew that, and that made her want to go to the Ball, to see them together, and maybe Derek would want Meredith back.

"Meredith?" Izzie asked, sitting back on the floor to work on masks with George.

Meredith snapped out of her thoughts of Derek wanting her back, it would never happen, at least not with that Nurse around.

"Fine," Meredith said, sighing.

"Fine what?" Izzie asked.

"I'll go to the Masquerade thing with Mark or whatever," Meredith said.

"Good for you Mer," Izzie said, beaming.

It was now 10:00pm, and Meredith was exhausted. So, she decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed," Meredith said, rolling her eyes at Izzie who was beaming at her.

"We'll make you a mask!" Izzie called up to Meredith, who was now halfway up the stairs.

Meredith walked up the stairs, thinking about tomorrow, she had to work, so she would have to tell Mark she was going to the Masquerade Ball with him. _Great, _she thought. Stupid Izzie. Stupid Derek. Stupid Rose. Stupid Mark. It was all their fault for making her go the Ball.


End file.
